The Hand Is Back!
by Katalina Grimm
Summary: Yup Its Back The SCARLET HAND! What will the grimms do: fire with Flames (Even though Granny wouldn t always aprove!) All writes to michel buckly theirs some Puckbrina action going on! YA ME!
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok so here it is 1st fanfic!**_

**The** time of my life, Sabrina Grimm was having exactly that and it was amazing. She couldn't belive that her first date with Puck was going perfect. The discusting, rude and meanest person (or in this case fairy) on earth was makeing the time of her life. "So Puck what do you want to do next?" Sabrina asked. They were at the Blue Plate Spechial. Sabrina looked up from her menu and Puck was gone. Sabrina looked around then closed her eyes hopeing it was just a dream. "Whats the matter Sabrina?"someone said from behind her booth. She turned aroud but no one was there.

She thoght it was just her emotions getting to her but then she felt like something was hovering above her. Then she was getting hotter and hotter. Sabrina went to look up but just then Puck came swooping down picked Sabrina up and flew out of the diner. "What are you doing Puck?" Sabrina asked. "Saving your life Grimm!" Puck said over a loud 'bang'. Sabrina looked at Puck then back at the diner there was alot of commotion going on inside and outside. "Whats going on? What just happend?" Sabrina had so many more questions to ask but Puck ignored them all. He was to busy trying to avoid getting hit by fireballs that came from a dragon which was getting orders from a man wearing a long black robe. The robe had redhand prints every where on it. Sabrina knew he was from the Scarlet Hand and that they were back.

Sabrina looked back at the diner and it was one big fire. Almost every person who lived in ferryport landing including the everafters were running around screaming. Sabrina thought about screaming to but the dragon would know right where they are. Sabrina looked back at the diner again and noticed that beside the diner was another dragon with a different man wearing a long black robe. The man had the exsact same robe as the one who was behind them. She knew that he was part of the Scarlet Hand also. The man was shouting orders at the dragon to spread fires everywhere. The dragon did as it was told and was spreading fires at an incredable speed. " Ready to jump?" Puck said as they got to their house. "What!" Sabrina yelled...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi check out my newest chapter **__(its below)_

"What?!" Sabrina yelled eyeing Puck. He didn't have his evil look on his face, he was serious. "I'm going to try to lead the dragon and that crazy old man off so you have to jump on the count of three" Puck answered. Sabrina looked back at the dragon and he was gaining speed. Sabrina got a close enough to jump. "Ready Sabrina?" Puck asked. They were swooping from side to side still making shure that they will not get hit by the fireballs that are now going as quick as ever. Sabrina knew in her head that Puck was trying to save her.

'_Wait a minute Puck loving her was impossible' _Sabrina thought but her thoghts were wrong. Puck was actullay trying to save her and he really did love her. "Ready!" Sabrina said. " 1...2...3!" Puck said as Sabrina let go of Puck and was soon dropping and fast. _' I regret saying I was ready i'm totally not'_ Sabrina thought to her self. She closed her eyes as she was about to hit the ground when she hit something soft, almost like a pillow. It was, it was a giant pillow Puck had put there right when she had let go.'_I guess I was wrong about him loving me' _Sabrina thought as she looked up at Puck. He was turning around at the tree line and leading the dragon away from her so she was pefectly safe and so was evryone else. " Be careful." Sabrina wispered to Puck as he left with the dragon coming up close behind him.

She botled to the front door and knocked on the door. Nothing happend. She knocked again and heard Granny yell "I'm coming i'm coming". "Sabrina? Why are you crying? And where's Puck?" Granny looked confused as tears filled Sabrinas eyes. "He went to defeat The Scarlet Hand." "What i thought they were all gone." "No their back and we have to save him theres a dragon and a ..." Sabrina said looking worried. "Sabrina calm down Puck can take care of his self, he will be alright." Granny said as she wiped Sabrinas tears away. "Jacub come down here!" Granny yelled leading Sabrina into the house. "What Mom?" Jacub said. "Go to mirrors room and ask to see Puck. He has gone and the Scalet Hand is after him." Granny said. "And there is no time to disscuss it."


End file.
